The Unwanted's
by HookedOnSwan
Summary: Starting in one orphanage and moving to the next is hard for 6 year old Emma Swan. But when she arrives at the new place she meets a boy her age covered in bruises and scratches. He introduces himself as Killian. As time goes by how will Emma and Killian's relationship change?


The first time Emma came to the orphanage, she was a newborn, found on the side of the road by a little 4 year old boy. They both sat on that same road for what seemed like hours, until an older man walking his dog found them. He drove them to the nearest police station where the little boy was questioned. After the police realized there were no relatives for either of them they called Ms. Roger and had them placed in the orphanage immediately. The little boy swore that day as he stared into Emma's emerald eyes that he would protect her from everything that could harm her.

Flash forward 6 years and you have an inseparable pair. The 4 year old boy, now 10, has taken to the name Graham. Emma, now 6, is just as confused as every child in an orphanage. _Why would anyone give her up? _

"Graham? C-Can I ask you a question?" She asked timidly looking up at him. His eyes softened at her as he sat down next to her on the floor of his bedroom.

"Course Ems. What's on your mind?" She swallowed trying to figure out how to word this.

"Um. Well you know how you said you found me? W-Why were you near the woods?" She could hear him take in a sharp breath as his body tensed. She knew his history was a touchy subject but the question had been bugging her since he told her he was the one who found her.

"Well.. My parents weren't exactly the healthiest people. My mum um died when I was 2. My dad kinda took to drugs after that. That's why I ran, I didn't wanna be part of that life." Emma nodded slowly. For being only 6, she knew about as much as Graham did about the world. She didn't always handle situations as well as others could, but she knew all about the awful temptations the world had to offer. A knock on the door indicated it was time for dinner. Graham stood up, holding his hand a out to help her up. She gladly took it and followed him down the many hallways until they found the mess hall, already packed with energetic, starving kids. They took a seat at their normal table and waited for the line to die down before going to get food. As they sat down minutes later, bowls filled with delicious stew. As they quietly ate, a comfortable silence between them, they nearly missed Ms. Rodger's important announcement.

"Quiet down children." She stated once, the mess hall going completely silent. "An unfortunate issue has come up and we are going to be transferring some of you to the orphanage that Mr. Cooper owns. So please listen carefully for your name." The list was quite long, kids Emma never heard of before were called out one by one. She felt Graham's stare on her as she neared the end of the list. Neither had been called, thankful they weren't going to be separate.

"William Morris" a sigh coming from who she assumed was William was heard throughout the room.

"And finally _Emma Swan._"

Her heart stopped. _No! I can't leave!_ she yelled mentally. She felt tears burning her eyes as Graham hugged her closely, whispering incoherent things to her. She'd been here for 6 years with him, and now she was leaving, Graham not coming with her this time.

"Sh. Don't cry Ems. It'll be okay." Graham tried to soothe her. Deep down he was terrified for her. He made a promise to himself that he would always be there for her and protect her. He'd heard some of the things that happened at that orphanage. Children who misbehaved once were sentenced for hours with no food or drinks. Mr. Cooper was far from nice in anyway. He was crude, nasty, and a selfish man. He didn't want poor innocent Emma near any of that. She spent the night in his room, crying softly into her pillow. Tomorrow morning she'd be gone, leaving everything here. Growing tired, she cried herself to sleep for the first time that night.

She was woken up by a small nudge, Graham no doubt, signaling it was time for her to leave. She got ready quickly, knowing not to keep Mr. Cooper waiting. As kids began loading into the bus, she looked back to see Graham standing there, tears now running carelessly down his cheeks. She sprinted to him before wrapping her smaller arms around his waist. He hugged her back quickly before bending down to her height. He wiped away a stray tear falling down her cheek with his thumb before whispering,

"Be strong Ems. I know you'll be okay. And I promise you, as soon as I'm 18 I'll come and get you. I love you Ems, remember that." he smiled with watery eyes.

"Love you too Graham." She sobbed. A tall man, they both assumed was Mr. Cooper grabbed Emma's shoulder pulling her away from Graham harshly. He pushed her into the cramped bus and drove away, her last image of the neighborhood was Graham waving a sad goodbye with tears rushing down his face. She faced front in her seat and looked around at the other kids on the bus with her. Some looked petrified, others happy to leave and go somewhere else. She closed her eyes and repeated the words Graham told her. Looking out the window she huffed out almost silently,

_"I will be strong."_

_A/n*_

_Well that's the first chapter! This is a Hook/Emma story not a Graham/Emma story btw in case anyone was confused. Killian just hasn't come in yet. Please let me know what you think it'll really help me. Feedback will also let me know if I should continue this or not! _

_thanks lovelies(: _


End file.
